pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Porpor
Alee aleee alejandro (?) se presenta 8D! Salimos al aire en 1,2,3 ya! Venga! Hola a todos ~~ mi nombre es Alfonso pero todos aqui me llaman alee asi que se quedo en aleee~~ Tengo 12 (seeh soy muy chico u_ú ) Soy el unico pargauayito colado en esta wiki , seeh soy muy solitario u_ú. Soy muy bueno y amable según muchos de acá pero jodo aveces 8DDD Soy de Virgo asi que cuidado! soy muy malo y vengativo >DDD ''Sabias que.... ? '' * .. cuando era más chico, dormia con un leonsito de peluche :DD *''..odio que me pregunten que estoy haciendo *..Odio que me hablen de Lady GaGa, Justin Bieber o Cody Simpsons '' *''..Mi modelo a seguir es Billie Joe Armstrong y no no es el que se "fue" a la luna'' *''... Me encanta Paramore,Green Day, Panic! At the disco ,Gorillaz y Shania Twain'' *''... me encanta hablar guaraní (el idioma oficial de mi país) aunque nadie entienda nada lo que digo '' *''.. lo que más digo todo el día es lol o jodeer '' *''.. Me gusta vocaloid,bleach y hetalia '' *''.. Antes era Gakupo pero Lion me lo robo'' *''.. La canción que más me gusta de vocaloid es Joker '' *''... ya tengo más de 103 músicas en mi celular y todas de las bandas antes mencionadas :DDD'' *''... Amo a los gatos pero nunca tuve uno '' *''... siempre quise tener una notebook aunque que se que nunca me la van dar'' *''..Una vez, un fantasma creo que me toco el cuello a la madrugada y nunca más pude dormir solo hasta ahora '' *''..soy catolico '' *''.. Soy re que te fan de los Juegos del Hambre'' *''.... Tengo dos novelas (Venu la invencible y La casa del miedo) que tienen que ver con PE'' *''... No termine ninguna de las novelas que alguna vez comence'' *''... Extraño muchísimo a Emi, Mandy, Haru, Krys, Luz y a Karen '' Bueno eso es todo 8DDDD Firmas ~~ o-o *PikaMar! 22:00 13 feb 2010 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Always...]] 19:10 17 feb 2010 (UTC) *●•• P◕ke•Luuⓩⓩ ••●'♬ 19:26 17 feb 2010 (UTC) ♬ *'♥мαα∂ууу♥' ~ '∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'''¢σмєηтα ;) 21:55 24 feb 2010 (UTC) *--'Dialga' Palkia 01:02 25 feb 2010 (UTC) *Brahian 00:27 7 mar 2010 (UTC) PD: falto yop n.n. * Mayita! 13:18 18 mar 2010 (UTC) * Diana8 18:07 2 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 *'*`'·.¸♥ανιι ƒαη♥¸.·'´*' ~ ♫ ♬тнє вєѕт ∂αмη тнιηg♩ ♪ 21:16 5 abr 2010 (UTC) ♬ ♬ ♬ ♬ *Jojojo 20:24 11 abr 2010 (UTC) *Paulachi Respóndeme *--Karen - Amante de la mermelada =P 14:37 30 abr 2010 (UTC) *aii k liindoo alee!! n.n La verdad no se que aria akii sin ti, sin k me alegraras el dia, sin que me sakes una sonrisa kuando pienso en ti, y ten en cuanta esto, a mi me gustan mas cosas de ti k tu mas cosas de mii!!! n.n hahah alee te kiiero muxooo!!! PD: dentrooo de pokoo tendras una sorpresaa xdd tu estate atento a todo lo que aga =) Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 21:20 11 may 2010 (UTC) *aii alee, síi!! matemos a argentiina i brazil ^w^ aii hermaniitoo, t qiieroo!! qee en seriiioo parecés mi hermanoo menoor n____n ↜☠ мιкυυ н. ☠↝ ≈ ♬ тєℓℓ мє ωнαт ι ωαηηα нєαя ♪ 21:49 25 jun 2010 (UTC) *Yo tambien te quiero wandito!! Y me dio chiste lo de verdecita xDD Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '01:04 7 jul 2010 (UTC) *''Te firmo compañero lobo ^^ [[User:Munchlax-code|'Neru ''']][[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|-Akita Sama!!!]] 17:24 28 jul 2010 (UTC)'' *gracias por ponerme ^^ Andrea444 22:13 17 ago 2010 (UTC) *t dejoo mii nuueva fiirma alee!! '''єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥ 22:32 27 ago 2010 (UTC) *Wiii, pase solo a firmar, SALVEMOS A LOS ANIMALES--'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 19:06 30 ago 2010 (UTC) *t qiieroo hijo alee <3 єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 22:48 23 sep 2010 (UTC) *Io tambien te quiero mami alice <3'Italia♥ 14:50 24 sep 2010 (UTC)' *Yo soy Dororo ¬o¬ [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg тнє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'кι∂ нαтαкє']] 19:36 6 oct 2010 (UTC) *Me ser Dororo ¬¬'Teddy GeigerFan ♪ 17:26 12 oct 2010 (UTC)' *'Yo soy dororo ¬¬ 'кιηg' 'υ¢нιнa' 17:39 12 oct 2010 (UTC)' *'ME! >O<'Teddy GeigerFan ♪ 17:25 13 oct 2010 (UTC) *YOOO ¬¬ [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 17:34 13 oct 2010 (UTC) *'I hate you !!! YOOOOOO >wTeddy Geiger]]Fan ♪ 17:17 14 oct 2010 (UTC) *Que yo conchale vale [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 17:19 14 oct 2010 (UTC) *'Es mi user yo hago lo que quiero ¬O¬'Teddy GeigerFan ♪ 18:45 14 oct 2010 (UTC) *Nyaaa Hermanito lindooo x33 Onii-chan yo ya volvi de esa pesadilla de faldas X3 --'мιкυ...' '¡¡ℓα нєяєη¢ια кαgαмιηє ѕєяà мíα!!' '~¢αιριяιηнα~' 21:44 15 oct 2010 (UTC) *Nueva firma BRS Len xD... Es One-chan ¬o¬ (One-chan = Hermana menor, One-san = Hermana mayor, Onii-chan = Hermano menor, Onii-san = Hermano mayor!! xD) 'Defoko..' 'Teto-chan líder xD' 20:13 14 nov 2010 (UTC) *ewe King... [[Usuario Discusión:King457|'Que?]] 16:25 9 dic 2010 (UTC) *Popo(?) hace mucho que no te veo, ven a darle un abrazo a mi hija, siento que ya dije eso antes, ewe, donde estas?--'''★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★ ★Luqitas★ Click aquí para comerlo★ 01:02 18 jun 2011 (UTC) *Porpor te firmo porque me has caído genialmente bien :3 Incluso en las tinieblas...Se ve tu luz... 19:19 30 mar 2012 (UTC) *Otro fan de Los Juegos del Hambre al saco. (?) xD †La exorcista de PE† 闇No temas a la voz de Dios...闇 07:36 2 abr 2012 (UTC)